The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars
by nicholasqian
Summary: Kyle, Jackie, and Tony find out that they are half-bloods, and are sent to Kanas, a village on the planet Greylone. The gods have little influence there, because the people have forgotten them. The trio must convince the Kanasites to honor the gods. If they don't, the Olympians will destroy Kanas, and Greylone with it! OCs
1. My Grades Drop Literally

**My Grades Drop (Literally)**

Okay, you can call me stupid, but I guess I was just born ignorant. I was also told an insane amount of ridiculous unbelievable facts that changed my world and sent to a crazy place that needed someone to save it or huge beings of unstoppable power would destroy it so it would be nice if you let me off a little easy. To make it worse, it was with a girl. To make it better, it was with my best friend, too.

Alright, I'm done venting now. To explain to you, you also need to know the beginning. So, I was born in a normal hospital (Who doesn't?), raised in a normal house (Oh yeah, real special there…), and lived a normal life (Up to a certain point). The exciting part of my life started one day at school.

Nobody actually liked homeroom. Reason number one is that our teacher, The Ghost, is probably the most boring teacher in history. He has this voice that can make anyone fall asleep during class.

Not even Jackie could resist his monotonous voice, and she was the top student. Her eyes were drooping, and she was suppressing yawns. Beside me, my best friend, Tony, was snoring peacefully.

I wonder what he was dreaming about. Crazy things, like vampires or pirates or aliens. He doesn't scare easily.

The second reason that nobody likes him is that his voice bores himself, too, so sometimes, he falls asleep in the middle of class. His class is the easiest class to pass because he barely pays attention to us.

He's also insanely old. So old, in fact, that people say that he teaches us what he's lived through.

Our test was easy, and I'm sure that I got at least a B+. Tony never gets less than an A, and he always finishes early. The only thing he has to work on is his behavior. He gets a detention at least once a week and is the best liar that I know. I took out my book until The Ghost passed out the report cards.

The bell woke Tony up. He tried to lift up his head, but failed. He moaned.

I laughed. "Come on, lazybones, time for our next class," I said. Do you really want to be late for literature?"

That woke him up. "Oh no!" he exclaimed in dismay. "Darn, our next class is literature?" The Alarm Clock was nice, but she'll give you detention if you're late for her class. We ran off for her room.

As we turned around the corner, we almost fell into a hole. Actually, it wasn't just a hole. Calling it a hole doesn't quite do it justice. Calling it a cave would be more realistic, but let's call it a hole for now.

"Ahh!" I yelled. I almost fell into it, but Tony pulled me back. My report card fell, and as I bent down to get it, it dropped in. Tony wanted to go get it, but I convinced him not to. We didn't know how deep that hole was.

I heard steps from behind the corner. As I peered around, I saw Jackie speed walking across the hallway. She didn't notice us, which was good, but she didn't notice the hole in the ground either, which was bad.

She was about to fall in, when I yelled, "Jackie, wait!"

"Huh?" she asked, turning around to look at me.

I doubt that she could've made a bigger mistake.

She almost fell in, when I lunged for her legs. I held on tight, and Tony grabbed on to mine. We started to slip, and we almost fell, but Tony grabbed the edge of the hole.

"Can't hold on much longer," he grunted.

"Jackie," I called. "Can you reach the edge?" Jackie swung and grabbed on the wall, and she tried to climb. She almost made it, but she missed a foothold, and it was all I could do to grab hold of her again.

"Slipping," Tony warned.

"Come on Tony," Jackie called. "Pull!" Tony rose a little higher, but he dropped down again.

"I don't have any more energy," Tony said.

He slipped and tried to grasp the edge again, but it was too late. We fell.


	2. I Fall Into a Really Big Hole

I fall into a really big hole

Okay, you can call me boring, but I guess I was just born unimaginative. I once fell asleep in the middle of a horror movie. Everyone got mad at me when they heard me snoring, but then their anger and fear turned into amusement. I guess it would be pretty scary to hear someone snoring when you're watching Nightmare on Elm Street.

I've never had a nightmare before. The scariest thing that I've ever known was worrying that my grades were going to drop. All I ever do in my free time is study, or read. I love reading about everything, from biographies for book reports to ancient mythology to biology textbooks.

But that was before I fell into that hole, the hole that shouldn't exist, that evil hole that brought me to a new world, to save it from crazy divine beings from out of fiction books that would kill innocent people if they didn't worship them.

You probably don't understand much of what I'm saying, so I'll explain to you what happened in that fateful day.

As the bell rung, I immediately got up. Don't get me wrong, I like school, but Mr. Gost is a very inexperienced teacher, and his classes are unimaginative and dull.

I'm either studying or reading in my free time, I always get A Honors at the awards assembly, I am the top student in my class, yet even I, to my extreme horror, woke up in the middle of class realizing that I had fallen asleep.

As I walked out the hallway, I was absorbed in a book as usual, so I wasn't paying attention to anything else. That was something I regret a lot. I almost fell into this crazy hole in the middle of the hallway.

I probably should have stopped when Kyle called my name, but our literature teacher Ms. Alaric's pet peeve was tardiness. She'll give you detention if you're late for her class.

I just looked around at him instead and continued walking.

Wow, that was a really big mistake.

Kyle grabbed on to my legs, just in time. I nearly toppled over, but apparently Tony grabbed Kyle's legs with one arm, and the edge of the hole with the other.

It was really dark, but I could see enough to tell that this was a natural cave. I have no idea where it came from, but somehow, we were in it. A cavern shouldn't have been able to exist here, unless the school was broken down, and that would take years.

Tony probably wasn't able to hold on to two people and himself with one arm, and he proved that my thoughts were right when he grunted, "Can't hold on much longer".

"Jackie," Kyle called to me. "Can you reach the edge?"

I swung back and forth, and I was worried that the movement would make them fall, but I jumped for the edge. I started climbing. I've never climbed in my entire life before, but it wasn't actually too hard. I was so scared that I would fall, and my heart nearly stopped when my right foot slipped and I fell.

Kyle grabbed me in time though, and he caught me. I looked up, because I thought that Tony might not be able to hold on. It had to be hard to get a grip on the school floors.

"Slipping" he warned.

Panic seized me. "Come on Tony!" I yelled. "Pull!"

Hope filled my body as he lifted a little. He rose slowly, painfully slow, but I said nothing else. He had to concentrate. I was so excited that we would survive, so naturally, I would be crushed if he stopped. _Don't jinx it_, I told myself, but it was too late.

He dropped down, not fast enough to make us fall, but we were jostled just the same.

"I don't have any more energy," he called down. I was afraid that I was going to get an anxiety attack in the hole, but I forced myself to breath slowly. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. It wasn't working.

My fear was at fever pitch when he slipped. He tried to get another grip, but we fell.


	3. An Interesting Day at School For Once

An Interesting Day at School For Once

Okay, you can call me crazy, but I guess I was just born excitable. I don't mean to brag, but I was also born knowledgeable or at least academic wise. The worst moment of my life was when I got an A-. You get used to it when adults yell at you, so the C in my conduct doesn't bother me at all.

Like usual, I finished the test in a minute, and I spent the rest of the period either sleeping or daydreaming. I can't tell which. My sleeping dreams are more boring than most people's and my daydreams are more vivid.

This time, I was dreaming about being a ninja. I silently stalked my prey, copying their moves, breathing in time with them, stopping when they do. I was almost upon them; I crept, inch by inch….As I leapt, the moment I touched them was a RRIIIIIIIIIIING!

The bell snapped me awake. I opened my eyes, but that was about all that I could manage. I tried to lift my head. Inch by inch, higher and higher, but I couldn't go any higher. I moaned. It was just like my dream. Inch by inch, succeeding little by little, but I failed to accomplish anything.

Kyle laughed. "Come on lazybones. Do you really want to be late for literature?" he asked me.

_Oh my god_, I thought. _Not literature_. Our literature teacher, Ms. Alaric was my favorite teacher. She was the nicest teacher in our school, but everyone has a pet peeve. I was once late for her class, and she gave me a month of detentions, earning her the nickname 'Alarm Clock' from the other students.

"Oh no," I groaned. "Darn, our next class is literature?" I hoped that I heard him wrong and that we didn't have the Alarm Clock next.

I knew that it would probably sound weird to anyone else, but I said, "I hope that it's a test." The Ghost, the Alarm Clock, the Braniac, the Alien, and the Gangster all let me sleep through tests.

We grabbed our bags, sped around the corner, and nearly fell into this huge hole in the middle of the hallway. No caution tape, no signs, no warnings to show that there was a huge sideways cave in the middle of our hallway.

"Ahh!" Kyle yelled. I grabbed him in a bear hug, but he dropped his report card, and it fell into the hole.

"Let's go get it," I said. Kyle looked at me as if I was mad. Are you kidding me? He asked. "We have no idea how deep that thing is!" I protested, saying that they couldn't have dug a hole too deep, because they had plumbing systems and electrical wires under the school. Plus, it was built on a layer of limestone.

Kyle refused, though. So we were going to have to get it later. I heard footsteps around the corner. I looked, and the last person I expected to see here was walking toward us: Jackie, top student extraordinaire.

She was engrossed in a book, and it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon. I thought that the hole would wake her up. I was wrong.

That was a big mistake, now wasn't it?

"Jackie, wait!" Kyle called. She looked around, but didn't stop walking. _Who does that?_ I thought. _Apparently Jackie does._ I was too stunned to react as she fell down the hole. Luckily, Kyle wasn't. He grabbed Jackie's legs, and I woke up enough to grab his legs. My mind then woke up, and I switched both of his legs to one arm and grabbed the edge of the hole with the other.

I felt my arm growing numb, and warned the others that I couldn't hold on much longer. I heard Kyle ask Jackie if she could reach the edge. I felt a swinging motion, and a big weight being lifted. I saw Jackie climbing at the corner of my eye.

I was so scared when she dropped. But I felt a tug at my arm, and I knew that Kyle had caught her. My relief was short lived, though.

"Slipping," I managed to get out through my fear.

"Come on, Tony" Jackie said. "Pull!"

With a sudden burst of energy, I pulled. Inch by inch… _No! Don't think about that. Concentrate!_ But I couldn't. I fell back down. My heart stopped when I realized that I had let go. I reached my arm as far as I could, but I couldn't get it. We fell, and it was my fault that we were going to die.


End file.
